mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Axalon (BWU)
The Axalon is a gigantic ship (like Charon). It is also able to transform and also be piloted by the combination of its crew as a mech suit thing. (Having flashbacks to Carnage and Obliterator.) Crew: * Primal (Commander and guerrilla warrior) * Rattrap (Gunner and weapons specialist, grenadier) * Waspinator (???, sometimes 'did the dirty work' but mostly was Rhynox's guinea pig.) * Terrorsaur (Pilot) * Airazor (Aerial combatant) * Rhynox (Scientist and engineer) * Tank0r (Strategist and muscle) * Hellscream (Underwater combatant) * Cheet0r (Speednaut) Combination: They all combine into Prometheus. Gender: Female. Colorscheme: Two-tone gray and Navy Blue. (as a ship) Cyan and Violet with Magenta. (Somehow, she changed colorschemes.) Personality and Traits: After Axalon had awakened, she was very angered to have been stuck in her ship form all of this time. She also was angry how she didn't know what was going on around her. Axalon has a fiery soul, and that is known. What is also known is that after she woke, she had a mega-fit of rage and started yelling at the Maximals. She then stomped off, ranting and raving about how incompetent and insolent everyone aboard was. She also is pretty triggerhappy, like Rattrap the Gunner. Rattrap had noticed her full arsenal in her altmode, but didn't notice she had s'more weaponry. Due to being gigantic in her ship form, and also in robot mode, she also liked to lift things around and impress others with how she can pick up giant things that look impossible for anyone else to lift or carry. She sometimes used her size and strength as a weapon and a deterrent. Weaponry: Loads of missiles and guns. In her robot mode, she hid two clubs and a shotgun. She also can shoot beams out of her hand, like Ironman.. These beams aren't ranged weaponry but are also melee. They're kinda like lasers as they can cut through things. Optics: Blue. Allegiance: Good. Not necessarily a Maximal, though. History: She'd face off against Malware, slashing his legs off. Then fighting Sky-Byte until she had seen the hideous Painbow, who 'hurt her eyes'. She ran until she saw Soundwave, and would swing her arm making the Spymaster go sky high. She would get tired of fighting and would just run across the battlefield and try to assist the wounded with Pheniah. After, she just watched Flounder talk about everything he had accomplished as Head of State and what he had to go through and how the Predacons won't triumph over or succeed. She had went into stasis sleep after hearing his old 5th speech, having dreams about the apple again. She woke up, laughing because no known side cared about this relic, but she did. Jazzimus/Savior didn't care that much about relics, or about the legendary Eye. He had heard about Sasha Fierce and Primal, the Great but laughed them off as what a starving hermit would create. She was tired of endless conflicts, and imagined something better. Something like Transformers-A except it wasn't that bad and everything to explore was always explored, basically "did this and went there" with everything seeming boring except them winning an almost-endless war against the Decepticons and these mysterious factions. They still had societies, cultures, etc. She was just tired of killing and fighting her old friends, and treating every cycle as if its her last. I know what they did last (Insert time here): She would fight Catara and SJWstorm, using her strength and just ragdolling them. After fighting Sasha's servant and the feline predacon, she'd just fly in space until she saw someone get attacked by this wingless dragon. She would fight the wingless dragon, but see a bigger dragon. She faced them both, and saved the person. This is supposed to be short, lol. AND WE WILL MAKE X GREAT AGAIN!: She and Jazzimus would fight Sky-Byte and Tropical Bruticus, with Axalon also towering over the Combaticon. They moved on, and would fight random Predacons like Newday and Sentra. She would just float in space until they got attacked by Centrus Maximus, which was a rogue group that used to serve Cybertron and protect it. Jazzimus would face Killstreak and Stratus single-handed-ly then fight Atrus'el. They had kidnapped a human, or something that looked like it was from Earth Y. Jazzimus, of course, being how he is, just tried to save her and spare all Magnuses. Enough Is Enough: Jazzimus would fight Megatron again, but beside another Megatron. This was kinda hard, since he had only went up against Megs one time. He had beat the other Megatron, but still had trouble against the Predacon. He retreated, accepting defeat. He cried, but heard Patriotic music blaring in the background if there was a background in Space. He zoomed back, and finished fighting Megatron. He had almost killed Megatron. Jazzimus would yell:"I'm proud of Flounder, and I'm proud to be a Cybertronian and a Maximal. I won't forget the troops that died in all the other wars before this one. There's no freakin' doubt I love this planet." before flying off. Specialties: Unknown. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Good Category:Maximals of Uprising Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising Category:Characters